


Don't Let Me Forget Me

by MariaVT



Series: For My Next Trick... [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVT/pseuds/MariaVT
Summary: Felicity Smoak wakes up after the Mirakuru attack of 2014, or so she thought... She quickly learns it’s 2024 and she has no memories of the last ten years including how she ended up married to Oliver Queen with three children. Her doctor has no idea if Felicity’s memories will return, so she has to press on and try to fit in to this new normal.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton/Damian Wayne
Series: For My Next Trick... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628872
Comments: 172
Kudos: 297





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying something a little different this year, I'll be posting three one shots that all have the potential to be multi-chapter, If you enjoy any of them please leave kudos or a comment so I know which one has the most interest, Thank you!

Felicity woke up groggy, her mouth parched, and her nose was so goddamned itchy she could barely stand it, but she was far too exhausted to reach for it. A pitiful whine fell from her lips instead, but it’s not as though anyone was around to judge her for it.

“Felicity?” A voice broke through the exhaustion sounding anxiously hopeful and concerned.

Oliver.

Uh-oh, if Oliver is with her while she’s sleeping she must have done something stupid and gotten herself hurt. She tried to recall what mission they had been on but pain lanced through her skull and a soft whimper fell from her lips.

“Felicity? Can you hear me?” Oliver’s voice was closer now, and softer than she had ever heard it, she wondered if maybe he was hurt too. The thought of him in pain, needing her, was enough to make her fight the immense weight of her eyelids. Enough to force herself towards wakefulness to make sure he was alright.

“Ol’ver?” Her voice was a dry painful croak as her eyes fluttered open, flinching at the harsh florescent lights overhead, they must be in the foundry.

“Hey you.” His voice was warm and tender which had Felicity’s brows twisting with confusion. She squinted to focus on him, making sure that he was talking to her. She didn’t have her glasses on and the lights were so bright that Oliver’s hair was almost silver under their glow. “Can you hear me honey? Can you squeeze my hand?” She squeezed without thinking about it, but then his words caught up with her and she froze.

Honey?

Had he hit his head? Maybe he’d been blinded. Felicity vaguely remembered a car accident and Mirakuru soldiers terrorizing the streets of Starling. Maybe that’s how he’s been injured. Surely Oliver was concussed if he was calling her honey.

“Are you-?” Her throat felt like sandpaper and she couldn’t continue, she tried to swallow with a pained wince. Then a cup appeared in front of her and Oliver gently fed the straw between her lips.

“Just small sips.” He encouraged, brushing a hand over her hair that felt nice but also highly confusing. She drank enough to wet her parched throat before she tried again.

“Are you alright?” Her voice was still raspy but she managed to get the words out this time. “Did you hit your head when the van flipped?” She started to reach for him on instinct but pulled her hand back at the last minute, staring at it like it had betrayed her. Seems she wasn’t thinking straight either, she hoped at least Digg was spared from the brain scramble that seemed to be going around.

“When the van flipped? What are you talking about?” He seemed genuinely perplexed as he bent over to press his lips to her forehead. She jerked back, her eyes comically wide as a strangled squeak scraped free of her still tender throat.

“You definitely hit your head.” Her voice was high and thready, louder than she’d managed before.

“Daddy?” A small voice called from behind Oliver and he instantly turned to it.

“Yes baby?” Oliver’s voice was low and soothing and Felicity’s head spun even faster, why was there a child calling Oliver daddy? And what twilight zone had she woken up in?

“Who are you talking to?” The little girl’s voice was thick with sleep and when Oliver shifted Felicity was able to make out the vague shape of her rubbing her eyes, not able to see more details without her glasses.

“I’m talking to momma. Do you want to see her? She’s awake.” Felicity was frozen with confusion as Oliver scooped the little girl up into his arms but her heart pounded painfully hard against her rib cage.

Momma?!

Felicity felt faint, nothing made any sense and she was struggling to find the logic in anything that Oliver had said since she woke up.

When Oliver stepped up beside the bed the little girl gave Felicity a wide smile that looked painfully like herself in pictures from childhood and she couldn’t take another moment of it. Oliver started to lay the young girl in Felicity’s bed and she recoiled.

“Oliver, what are you doing?” She sputtered, throwing her hands up to keep them both at a safe distance.

“Felicity?” He pulled back in alarm, cupping the little girl’s head to his chest, her golden curls getting caught in his beard stubble. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

“Honey?” She said incredulously. “Why are you calling me honey? And who the hell is she?” Felicity motioned to the little girl in Oliver’s arms. “I don’t understand what’s happening.” Felicity pressed her fingertips to her forehead, screwing her eyes shut in the hopes that something would start to make any kind of sense. A very small sniffle had Felicity looking up to see tears welling in the young blonde girl’s eyes.

“You don’t know who I am?” She whispered, her lower lip trembling and her blue eyes turning stormy with emotion. “Da-ddy!” She wailed brokenly and threw her arms around Oliver’s neck, he rocked her with practiced ease, running a soothing hand up and down her back.

“It’s okay baby.” He spoke softly, pressing his lips to her hair. “It’s going to be okay, but I need you to calm down for me Ada.” Apparently her name was Ada, it was sweet and in any other circumstance Felicity would think it suited her perfectly, but she was too busy panicking to dwell on such thoughts. “Sweetheart, you’re going to wake up your brother.”

“Oh great, she has a brother.” Felicity huffed a humorless laugh, her own eyes filling with tears.

“I have two brothers!” Ada cried, lifting her head from Oliver’s shoulder, her eyes and nose red with tears. “And you’re being a mean momma!” She turned her face back to sob into Oliver’s neck and he did his best to soothe her while reaching for the call button beside Felicity’s bed.

A nurse came in and startled at the sight of Felicity awake. “Mr. Queen?” She looked to Oliver.

“Can you please page Dr. Schwartz and wait with Felicity? I need to call family to look after the kids.” He continued to rock Ada as he spoke to the nurse, her sobs settling to little hiccups until she realized what he said.

“We have to leave?” She grabbed Oliver’s face and looked ready to burst into tears again.

“You’re going to sleep over at uncle John’s house with Sara, JJ, and Connor, is that alright with you?” Oliver waited for her to respond, making sure she was comfortable with their plans before he went any further.

“Will you be there when I wake up?” Her little hands slipped down to the collar of his shirt and tugged on it.

“I’ll come wake you up myself and make you pancakes, how does that sound?” She gave a small smile and Oliver tickled her lightly to turn it into musical giggles that lifted the weight off his heart for a moment. He turned back to the small couch in the room and scooped up his son in the arm that wasn’t full of four year old girl. It was getting a little harder to carry them both since Lucas was six now and growing like a weed, but Oliver managed.

Felicity watched on as the little boy easily gripped onto his father without waking, completely comfortable and fully trusting enough to sleep through the jostling. Oliver shot Felicity one more longing look before walking out into the hall.

He sat heavily on a chair in the small waiting room and lifted his phone to his ear. It rang a few times before a gruff voice picked up on the other end.

“Hey, I need a huge favor.” Oliver sighed, tightening his arms around his babies and drawing on all the strength he could muster.

***

It was only ten minutes later that Lucas and Ada were loaded into John Diggle’s car with lingering forehead kisses and long hugs from Oliver before he gave a long hug to John and made his way back to his wife’s side, his left thumb toying with his wedding ring as he rushed through the hospital halls.

Dr. Schwartz had beaten him to Felicity’s room, but only by a moment and Felicity seemed to have only gotten worse. Her head was buried in her hands, her knees drawn up tight to her chest and Oliver’s heart broke seeing his strong confidant wife reduced to this anxious mess before him. Without thinking he reached for her but Dr. Schwartz placed a hand in front of his chest to stop him.

“Felicity can you tell me what the year is?” Dr. Schwartz had Felicity’s chart in one hand and a pen in the other, watching Felicity carefully.

“I just told you, it’s 2014.” Felicity whined, her fingers tightening where they were threaded into her hair. Oliver’s breath caught but he kept himself composed.

“I apologize for making you repeat yourself, but it’s not 2014 Felicity, it’s 2024.” Her head snapped up at that.

“How is that possible?” Felicity’s eyes filled with tears and Oliver shoved passed Dr. Schwartz to go to her side. He didn’t try to touch her, he didn’t think it would be welcome, but he sunk into the chair beside her, just in case she needed him.

“There was an attack to your computer system and your body was overloaded with electricity, the memory loss must be a side effect of that.” Dr. Schwartz made another mark in Felicity’s chart.

“An attack?” Felicity turned to Oliver, puzzled.

“In the Arrow bunker.” He responded softly. Felicity’s wide eyes flew to Dr. Schwartz and Oliver rested a hand over one of hers.

“Elisa is a friend, she knows who I am, what I am.” Oliver smiled to her softly. Felicity gave a small nod, sliding her hand free of his and he couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his chest.

“Everything in your chart seems fine otherwise, and now that you’re awake I don’t see why I can’t send you home in the morning.” Dr. Schwartz said, and Oliver turned to her in shock.

“Don’t you want to run more tests for the memory loss?” He asked in a rush.

“Memory loss isn’t something that we fully understand, there are plenty more tests to run and I have a specialist to refer you to, but all of that is outpatient work, for now just take is slow and I’ll see you both in the morning.” Dr. Schwartz walked out and the room seemed to fill with tension in her wake.

“So…” Felicity started, always the first to fill an awkward silence. “You and I are…” She peeked at him from the corner of her eye.

“Married.” He spoke softly, concerned about spooking her.

“How long has that been going on?” She feigned nonchalance but the tremble in her fingers betrayed her nerves.

“Seven years, we got married in 2017.” Oliver wasn’t sure what to do with his hands when he wasn’t allowed to wrap them around her.

“And we have kids?” Oliver bobbed his head in a nod. “Two boys and a girl?”

“Well,” He started carefully. “You carried two of them, the ones that were with us tonight. But our oldest is from my pre-island days.” Oliver rubbed at the back of his neck which was warm with a blush. “He’s actually been really worried about you, the two of you are so close.” He looked up and Felicity was studying him, gathering information, trying to find logic in the chaos.

“What are their names? And how old are they?” Felicity’s voice was tentative, unsure if she would be allowed such precious information about such precious little people.

“William Harris Clayton is 19 and studying computer science and cyber security at MIT.” Felicity’s eyes widened slightly, her mouth parting in a soft O, Oliver chuckled at the sight of her shock. “See, I told you that you guys were close. I swear you two were cut from the same cloth.” Oliver laced his own fingers together where they burned to hold hers. “Lucas Thomas Queen is six, currently in first grade and when he grows up he wants to be an animator… or maybe Aquaman, his answer varies depending on the day. Then there is Adaline Dearden Queen, four years old going on fourteen. Her aunt Thea is arguably her favorite person in the world and she has inherited the Dearden flair for the dramatic ten times over as you saw earlier.” He gave her a warm smile and Felicity’s eyes skittered away, ashamed.

“I didn’t mean to scare her, I just got so overwhelmed.” She picked at the hospital blanket with the edge of her nail.

“Kids are resilient Felicity, she’ll be just fine.” Oliver assured her, then her hand reached out toward him and he held very still. Her fingers landed on his hair, sliding through the short strands.

“It’s so grey.” She mused softly then she yanked her hand back, mortified by her own words. “Not that being grey is a bad thing, I think it looks great, very handsome, distinguished even. Not that I’m coming onto you!” She threw her hands up in surrender. Oliver let out a soft laugh and Felicity dropped her head back into her hands. “And that sounds ridiculous since we’re already married.” She thumped her palms against her forehead softly before chancing a glance at Oliver. “Why do you look so amused?” She narrowed her eyes.

“You just seem so different, you don’t babble nearly as much these days. It’s sweet, I forgot how much I always loved it.” Oliver gave her a look full of his blatant attraction and Felicity let out a nervous giggle, heat blooming in her cheeks. He eventually took pity on her and looked away, though a soft smile played at his lips. “Do you need anything? Another blanket maybe?”

“Um if it’s not too much trouble, my uh…” She trailed off, her cheeks still warm.

“Your feet get cold, and if your feet are cold, your whole body is cold.” Oliver said fondly. “I know honey.” He stepped across the room to bring her a fresh blanket from the warmer, tucking it around her body snugly. “I can hear you thinking, don’t worry I won’t trap your feet.” He left the very end of the blanket loose and returned to his chair at her side.

“Thank you.” She settled into the comforting warmth of the blankets around her.

“You never have to thank me.” Out of habit Oliver leaned over and kissed her forehead, she looked back at him in shock. “Sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have done that, would you like me to stop?” He looked a bit like a kicked puppy and Felicity was stunned once again by how much this man had changed in ten years.

“It’s okay, I’m sure I’ll get used to it.” Felicity smiled tightly.

“You don’t have to allow anything for my sake, if I’m making you uncomfortable…” Felicity sat up a little.

“No, you aren’t making me uncomfortable. It’s actually quite lovely.” Her cheeks flared with a blush again. “It’s just all new to me, I’m a pretty quick learner though, it shouldn’t take me long to catch on.” Her smile bloomed into something more genuine and it soothed Oliver’s heart immensely.

“Good, that’s good, but you can always tell me if anything does make you uncomfortable.” He carefully gathered her left hand in both of his. “I have faith that your memories will come back, but until then you’ll have to help walk me through this.” He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. “You’ve always guided my way, I expect this to be no different.” They slipped into silence and to Felicity’s surprise it wasn’t uncomfortable. Soon her eyes grew heavy and she rolled her head on the pillow to face Oliver.

“Do you need to leave? Are you staying in a hotel? Or maybe… maybe our place?” She mumbled.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said with surety, brushing an errant curl away from her face. “Get some rest Felicity.” He watched her as she drifted to sleep his heart torn in two with happiness and nerves about what the coming days would hold.

***

The sound of his phone vibrating had Oliver snapping awake, his eyes flying immediately to Felicity as was habit for him now. She was resting peacefully so he slipped from the room and checked his phone, answering as soon as he saw the name on the screen.

“Hey Will.” Oliver’s voice was sleep thick and he started toward the coffee machine on autopilot.

“Hey dad, uncle John said Felicity’s awake, how’s she doing?” William sounded far more alert than Oliver, that made sense since it was three hours later on the east coast.

“Sorry I didn’t call you last night, it was late for you, I was dealing with the little ones, and I had to speak to Dr. Schwartz.” The bitter, scalded coffee spit unevenly into Oliver’s cup and he rubbed an exhausted hand over his eyes.

“You don’t have to worry about that, you have enough on your plate. And speaking of enough on your plate.” William paused and Oliver had a feeling he wouldn’t like the next sentence he heard out of his oldest son’s mouth. “You don’t have to worry about the little ones either, I’m at uncle John’s house with them now.”

“William Harris, you have classes to attend.” Oliver may not be fully awake but his dad voice was present and accounted for.

“I spoke to all of my professors and they are willing to let me take my finals remotely with a proctor from SCU.” William sighed, clearly expecting this line of questioning.

“Will, are you sure that-.” Oliver started but William quickly cut him off.

“She is my mother and she needs me.” His voice was a harsh snap but he forced himself to calm down before continuing. “She has been there for me every day of my life since I was twelve years old, I am not leaving her now.”

“Okay, okay.” Oliver said gently. “You’re a good man Will, she’s lucky to have a son like you, we both are.” Oliver took a swig of awful coffee, but he was entirely used to it by now. “How are the kiddos?” He started his trek back to Felicity’s room slowly.

“Still sleeping soundly, I was going to wake them up in a few minutes and get them fed, maybe take them down to that park in the Glades that they like.” Oliver felt a tingle of awareness and he hurried toward the room.

“I told Ada that I would wake her up and make her pancakes, if she’s upset when she wakes up you can call me.” When Oliver made it to the door Felicity was twitching a little in her sleep. “Hey Will I have to go, I love you buddy.”

“Love you too, take care of her.” William spoke softly.

“Always.” Oliver hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket, settling back into the chair beside Felicity.

“No, no.” Her brow twisted with worry and Oliver’s heart jumped in his chest. He didn’t know if it was better to wake her or leave her alone in the hopes that she would settle. Her legs flexed and straightened slightly and her head rolled back and forth on the pillow. “Please.” She whimpered and Oliver pulled himself closer to her, resting a hand on her arm. “Oliver!” She shot awake with a cry, her body snapping taught. Oliver leaned further into her, cupping her cheeks gently in his hands.

“Hey, you’re okay, I’ve got you.” He spoke in soothing tones, running his hands gently down the sides of her face to her neck in a way that usually calmed her.

“Oliver?” She pulled as far away from him as she could on the bed and he immediately retreated.

“Are you alright?” He sat back down and took her hand. She slipped her fingers from his to press them to her chest and he faltered for a moment.

“I’m fine, just a bad dream.” She subbed her other hand over her face and gave him a tight smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Any chance you have some of that coffee for me?” She nodded toward his cup and he gave her a soft smile.

“You would hate it, and Dr. Schwartz wouldn’t approve while you’re still in here, sorry honey.” Something flashed in her eyes at the endearment but Oliver did his best to press forward. “I can make you a small cup when we get home.”

“Home. Right.” An unreadable expression crossed her face and Oliver’s heart sank, he was thrilled to have Felicity whole and well but he was growing more and more concerned about his wife’s memories. “We live together.” She laced her fingers together in a way that he recognized as her nerves.

“It’ll be okay Felicity.” He ached to reach out and touch her but he knew she wouldn’t let him. “We’ll figure it out, we always do.” He gave her a reassuring smile and settled more deeply into his chair.

Dr. Schwartz stopped by shortly after Felicity woke to discharge her and Oliver got her tucked into the passenger seat of the car and on the road with minimal fuss. She was quiet on the drive and the weight of her silence was making the already small space oppressively smaller. Thankfully the trip was quick and Felicity was damned curious when they started up the long drive of what was once Queen Manor. Oliver looked over to her with a small smile.

“Don’t worry, we don’t live in the manor, that house was far too big and too formal.” He spoke softly. “But I always loved the land, so we decided to give our children the chance to grow up enjoying it the way Thea and I did.”

Felicity didn’t know how to respond to that so she just nodded slightly and went back to looking out the window. Oliver pulled up to a guard station with a gate.

“Hey Fred.” He smiled warmly to the older man in dark fatigues.

“Hey Mr. Queen, it’s so good to see you up and around Mrs. Smoak.” He smiled at her like they were friends and Felicity blanched, still unable to find her voice.

“We’ll be in for the rest of the day, Felicity still needs to get plenty of rest.” Fred gave a nod and pressed the button to raise the gate.

“Have a good day Mr. Queen, Mrs. Smoak.” The guard tipped his hat to them and Oliver waved with a smile.

“Thanks Fred, same to you.” Felicity found herself a little dumbstruck by this kind friendly man driving her home. Sometimes he looked like the Oliver she knew and sometimes he looked like a complete stranger.

When they pulled up to the beautiful leaf green colonial house Oliver stepped out of the car and walked around the hood to open Felicity’s door. She startled and almost yanked it shut then thought better of it, taking Oliver’s offered hand to help her to her feet. He walked closely behind her and when they approached the front door she realized that there was no handle.

“Where’s the-.”

“Recognition: Felicity Smoak.” A disembodied electronic voice filled the air.

“What the frack was that?” She turned to Oliver with wide eyes.

“Archer?” Oliver spoke toward the door.

“Recognition: Oliver Queen.” The same voice spoke again.

“Open the door.” Oliver spoke again and the door swung open into the house. “Lights up.” He called out and the house was illuminated instantly.

“What is this tech?” Felicity was inspecting the panel beside the door. “I’ve never seen a system like this.”

“You created it.” Oliver’s voice was bursting with pride. “We have armed security at the gate but Archer keeps our children safe inside these walls.” She wanted to ask a million questions about the tech she supposedly created but the last part of his sentence gave her pause.

“Will they be coming here soon? The children?” She looked down at her shoes, her heart skipping.

“They can stay at John and Lyla’s until you’re ready.” He gave her a reassuring smile but she knew it wasn’t reaching his eyes.

“No Oliver, this is their home, they should be here.” She gave a brave smile and nodded to him. “I’ll adjust.”

“I’ll call Will.” Oliver’s face lit up with happiness. “He’ll bring them right over.”

***

When William arrived with the kids Oliver quickly scooped one into each arm to keep them from rushing Felicity and overwhelming her, but William wouldn’t be so easily dissuaded. He walked straight to her where she was hovering in the front doorway and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“I know this is probably a little awkward for you, because you don’t know who I am.” He spoke into her shoulder, still holding her tightly. “But you’re just going to have to suffer through this for a moment because I am so damn glad that you’re okay.” He let out a sigh, tightening his arms for a moment before pulling back from her, wiping an errant tear. “I love you mom.” He smiled brightly at her and Felicity drank in the sight of a young Oliver in his face. “Now brace yourself, dad may be the Green Arrow but he can only hold back the monsters for so long.” William gave her a sympathetic look and when he stepped aside Felicity saw Oliver barely holding on to the two children clamoring to get to her.

“If you two don’t settle down I will take you straight to your rooms with no snugs from momma.” Oliver’s dad voice was being fully ignored by the struggling children. “Little help here William?” He gave a long suffering look to his oldest.

“Of course.” William swooped in to snag Ada, blowing raspberries on her belly and causing her to shriek with laughter, her lithe legs flailing through the air.

“No Will!” She giggled raucously. “I need to get snugs from momma!” Her cheeks were pink with happiness and Felicity couldn’t stop the smile that stretched her face at the sight.

“Remember when momma was hurt in the hospital?” William eased off his tickling and Ada nodded breathlessly. “We have to go easy on her kiddo, you need to be gentle since she’s still healing. Can you promise to go slow?” Ada gave William another nod and he carefully set her down. The four year old ran headlong into Felicity’s legs and wrapped her arms tight around them. Instinctually Felicity brought her hands to rest on Ada’s back.

“Hi.” Felicity’s voice was startled, at a loss for any other words.

“Hi momma.” Ada rubbed her face against Felicity’s legs with a sigh. “Are you all better?” Her big blue eyes flicked up and Felicity fumbled for the right thing to say.

“Momma’s not better yet sweetheart.” Oliver crouched down beside Ada, Lucas still held under one arm. “She still doesn’t remember everything so you have to be a good helper if she has questions, okay?” Oliver was so soft and sweet with her, and the strong arms that had killed countless criminals were cradled gently around Lucas. Felicity knew without a shadow of a doubt that Oliver was a great father, even if it wasn’t something she thought about consciously before now, she knew it in her bones. “Can you let Lucas have some snugs from momma? I could use an Ada hug.” He opened his free arm and Ada dove in against him, wriggling her little face into the crook of his neck as her golden curls bounced around her head. With the other arm Oliver released Lucas and Felicity soon had a tiny version of Oliver clinging to her hips.

“I love you momma.” Lucas’ hug was more reserved, his voice gentler, but still just as sweet as Ada. “It’s okay if you don’t remember that you love me, I can show you, like you showed me.” Tears spilled down Felicity’s cheeks and she crouched a little to better wrap her arms around Lucas.

“I’m sure I’ll learn very quickly with your help.” Her voice was tight with emotion and with one last squeeze she pulled back to wipe her cheeks.

“Why don’t you two help Will work on dinner? Since tonight is a special occasion we can have mac and cheese.” Both kids let out happy shouts and ran into the house. “There will be vegetables tomorrow!” Oliver called after them before turning to William. “I hope you don’t mind…”

“Of course not, I’m here to help anyway I can.” With one clap to Oliver’s shoulder William also retreated into the house, leaving Oliver and Felicity standing in the entryway.

“Is there something I could be doing to help?” Felicity offered nervously.

“I actually thought you might like to take a shower after being in the hospital for days.” Oliver offered softly, pressing a button on the Archer keypad that closed the door and slid the locks home.

“Did you,” Felicity swallowed thickly, heat creeping from her neck up her cheeks. “Did you intend to help me?” Her voice was a strangled squeak and Oliver couldn’t help the suggestive smirk that tugged at his lips.

“As much as I would love to join you, my plan was to show you to our room and wait for you outside the bathroom.” He sobered slightly. “You did recently go through a traumatic injury and you were in a short coma, I don’t want to run the risk of you slipping in the shower where I can’t hear you.” Felicity gave a stiff nod.

“That makes sense.” After a beat of silence Oliver led her upstairs to the master bedroom.

“All of your products are in the shower.” He stepped into the attached bathroom, flicking on the light and setting her fresh clothes on the counter. “The towels you prefer are the pale green ones hanging beside the bathtub.” He motioned with one hand. “Your sink is on the left and anything else should be in the drawers on that side. If you need me I’ll just be in the bedroom.” His hand fit to the cap of her shoulder and after a moment of hesitation he pressed a soft kiss to her hair. He was almost out of the bathroom when she spoke.

“Thank you.” The smile on her lips was shy and Oliver gave her a nod in return, softly closing the door behind him.

When Felicity returned to the bedroom her hair was piled onto her hair in a wet messy bun and she looked alarmed.

“Felicity?” Oliver stood immediately from where he’d been sitting on the bed, taking a few long strides to stand in front of her.

“What happened to me?” Her hands hovered over her abdomen where Oliver knew there were a myriad of scars, after all he had pressed his lips to them just a few days before.

“You were shot.” He said softly. “We’d both had close calls before, but I really thought I was going to lose you that night.” He pulled her to his chest, only allowing himself a moment to breathe her in before letting her go. “Your spinal cord was badly damaged and the doctors told us that you would never walk again.” Felicity looked down at her own legs as though she needed visual proof that she was in fact walking, Oliver couldn’t help but smile. “There is a bio stimulant implanted in your spine that overrides the permanent damage that was done.” Felicity was silent for a moment, her eyes shifting back and forth in a way that Oliver knew was her working through a problem.

“I have so many questions.” She breathed.

“And you will find the answers to those questions in your phone, under the contact Curtis Holt, he invented the device and I’ll leave all the tech speak to him. If I try to explain I’ll just confuse my megabytes with my nanites and I’ll freak you out.” He gave a soft shrug and reached for Felicity’s hand walking slowly toward the door. “But for now, how about some dinner?”

“I’m actually starving.” She followed easily and it wasn’t until they reached the stairs that Felicity realized she was still holding Oliver’s hand. Part of her wanted to wrench her hand back before he could, still waiting for the punchline of why Oliver Queen would ever hold her hand. But the rest of her, the selfish parts, the lonely parts, the parts that fell in love with this man the first time he lied straight to her face about a bullet riddled laptop, those parts had her hand tightening and her shoulder leaning into his a little. She still expected him to create more distance, the Oliver she knew would make an excuse to politely retreat, but this Oliver leaned right in to her, giving her an easy smile as he walked down to the kitchen by her side.

***

After a surprisingly delicious dinner Felicity excused herself to the bathroom and when she came back out the kitchen was empty, rounding the staircase she found her family piled onto the couch in the dim living room.

“Momma.” Ada called out to her from the spot between Oliver and William, making grabby hands in Felicity’s direction. “Cuddle puddle.” Felicity froze when she worked out what her daughter was asking for.

“Oh Ada baby, I don’t know if momma wants to cuddle with us tonight.” Oliver said gently. “I think she might want to stretch out on the other couch.” He was giving her an easy out but Felicity was determined to not be a burden to him or their children.

“It’s okay.” She hurried to say. “I can be in the.. cuddle puddle.” The words felt so silly she couldn’t help the small smile on her face. She approached slowly, trying to determine where she would fit in the tangle of bodies on the oversized couch.

“Right here momma.” Lucas patted the spot between himself and Oliver and Felicity tried not to blanch at the idea of being pressed up against Oliver in the tiny space. Oliver lifted his arm and Felicity fit herself under it, wrapping her own arm around Lucas when he snuggled against her, and Ada taking one of Felicity’s hands to hold between her small ones.

“Are you comfortable?” Oliver’s voice was weighted and Felicity knew he would let her back out without a moment’s hesitation.

“I’m good.” She gave a soft nod and felt herself relax into him. He fit his cheek to the top of her head and she could feel the tension draining out of his body as well.

“They remade The Lion King?” Felicity hissed quietly into Oliver’s ear when the movie the kids selected started playing and she could see him trying to stifle a laugh.

“Shh!” Ada pressed a finger to her lips and shot her parents a scowl that was all Oliver Queen. It only made them both laugh more. Once he was under control Oliver turned to Felicity, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

“There are a ton of live action Disney remakes now, we can watch more of the good ones with the kids this week, if you’d like.” His breath was warm and it sent tingles racing down Felicity’s neck and back. She swallowed and gave a little nod of agreement.

Ada was the first to fall, her legs stretched over William’s lap, her face smashed against Oliver thigh, lips parted, and a little stream of drool falling to his jeans. Lucas wasn’t far behind her, his head pillowed on Felicity’s shoulder. And when she turned to check on William he let out a long yawn. Oliver stopped the movie and reached across Felicity to gather Lucas into his arms.

“I can put them down.” William said through another huge yawn.

“Don’t worry about it buddy, you’ve done so much today. Honey can you grab Ada-.” Oliver spoke automatically before remembering himself. “Um, I mean, I’ll be right back down for her.” Oliver stumbled over his words and Felicity shook her head softly.

“Don’t be silly I can carry her to bed.” She made her way to her feet and gently gathered the little girl in her arms.

“Goodnight Will.” Oliver kissed their oldest on the hair as he made his way to the stairs.

“Goodnight dad.” William also got to his feet and gave Felicity a warm smile. “Goodnight mom.”

“Goodnight.” She said softly, accepting a kiss on the cheek from William before following Oliver.

“Ada is right here.” Oliver tipped his head to the bedroom closest to theirs and Felicity walked her into the room and realized she wasn’t sure what to do next. Here she was, the mother of this child and she had no idea how to get her ready for bed. Were they the kind of parents that set fully clothed children on top of the covers and left them to sleep? Should she wake Ada to brush her teeth? Should she read a story? Do you need to read a story if they’re already sleeping?

She stayed frozen like that until Oliver walked into the room.

“Honey?” His voice was careful and Felicity realized her breathing had gotten closer to hyperventilating and she was squeezing Ada too hard.

“I don’t… I wasn’t sure.” She closed her eyes and drew a shuddering breath until the weight in her arms shifted. Her gaze flew up and Oliver was giving her a tender smile as he tugged Ada from her arms.

“It’s okay, I got her.” He pressed a soft kiss to his baby girls curls and laid her on the bed before turning to her dresser. “I should of brought her up myself, that’s on me.” He grimaced as he tossed pajamas onto the bed.

“I should be able to do something to help.” Felicity looked down at her feet, her cheeks warm with shame. Oliver said nothing, just got Ada changed and gently rearranged her under the covers, setting a soft stuffed monkey in her arms and turning on the small night light in the shape of a pink pony on her nightstand. They made their way to the master bedroom and Felicity froze again a few feet from the doorway. She wasn’t sure where her clothes were, she didn’t know which side of the bed was hers, and frustrated tears filled her eyes as she tried to decide what to do.

It was killing Oliver not to touch her, but he knew if he did she would recoil and that would kill him even more. Instead he made his way across the room to her dresser and opened the top left drawer.

“You keep your pajamas in here, or you can rifle through my closet if you prefer, you like to sleep in my long sleeved shirts when it’s chilly.” Felicity stayed where she was, still looking down. “Felicity this is your home.” He breathed his heart aching for his wife. “You don’t need permission to go through the drawers and it’s okay if you don’t know where everything is yet.” He took a deep breath and extended a hand to her, she didn’t take it but she did approach which was better than nothing. “You don’t need to be shy, especially not in this room.” Her cheeks flamed and Oliver gave a smirk of his own. “I’m just saying, that I will never judge you.” Slowly, so she had time to pull away Oliver took her left hand in his, his thumb smoothing over her wedding band. “I’m here to help you Felicity, you can ask me anything and I will answer you honestly. I made a vow to you, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health.” His warm eyes bored into hers and the weight of his love was almost too much to bear, Felicity glanced down at his throat, her heart pounding so hard she could feel it. “You should never have to be uncomfortable in the safety of our bedroom.”

“Well, I can’t promise that, I feel so entirely out of place here.” Felicity’s words were lighthearted but they sent a sharp stab of pain through Oliver’s chest, but he kept his face neutral and gave her a nod.

“I know this is all bizarre, but let’s just go one step at a time and hope that your memories will be back any moment.” Her smile was wooden but she nodded in agreement so Oliver drew her a little closer. “First step, pick out some pajamas, and get dressed for bed.” His lips brushed her hair before he retreated into the bathroom. Felicity looked over her options, before selecting a pair of dark burgundy pants with orange flowers and a matching burgundy tank top. She tugged her sweater and sports bra over her head then the bathroom door opened and she shrieked in surprise.

“Are you okay?” Oliver lunged closer and she backed away from him so fast she slammed into the nightstand, her arms covering her chest.

“Turn around!” Felicity hissed and he flinched back as though she struck him, spinning on the spot and grimacing at his own mistake.

“I’m sorry, I should have knocked, it’s just habit.” Oliver spoke toward the floor, Felicity’s modesty hadn’t even crossed his mind, it had been years since they had knocked on doors or had any modicum of modesty while doing something as routine as changing for bed. “Felicity?” Her silence was deafening and it took everything in him not to turn around.

“Okay, I’m dressed.” She whispered and when he turned she had her arms crossed over her chest, her cheeks red once again.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I give you a whole speech about being comfortable then I stomp all over your boundaries.” The fingers and thumb of his right hand rubbed together nervously.

“It’s fine.” Her blush was travelling down her chest and Oliver did his best not to watch it as it spilled over her breasts. “Which side of the bed is mine.” She asked shyly and made a motion to the king sized bed with its grey headboard and geometric patterned comforter.

“Whichever side you like, the couch in here pulls out, that’s where I’ll be.” He hesitated for a moment. “Unless you’d rather I sleep in the guest room.”

“Oliver this is your bed, I don’t want to put you on the couch, we’re adults we can share.” Her cheeks were still red but she looked determined and Oliver felt so much fondness for her.

“That’s sweet, _your_ sweet, but I’ll be fine, I’ve slept on far worse than a luxury pull out couch with a memory foam mattress.” He gave her a wry smile.

“We can use separate blankets, or build a pillow wall.” Felicity motioned to the bed again.

“I think you underestimate you’re ability to climb over a pillow wall in your sleep, I’ve never seen anything short of an actual wall stop you from sleeping wherever you damn please.” His voice was light, and it actually managed to soothe her a little. “If you’re still insistent on sharing the bed we can talk about it in a few nights, one step at a time remember?” She nodded slightly. “Good, until then please get some rest, I’ll bring you some coffee in the morning.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. “I love you Felicity.” She looked up to him, her eyes wide pools of uncertainty. He stayed close to her, his voice growing deep and soft “It’s like Lucas said, it’s okay if you don’t remember loving me, I can show you how.” He caught her fingers and gave them a gentle squeeze, then he crossed the room and got his bed ready for the night.

Felicity climbed into the big bed and as she settled into the cool sheets her mind spun and spun, the events of one day almost too much to process. But there was one thing that she thought seemed right, one thing she knew she could say.

“Goodnight Oliver.” She whispered into the darkness, she could still feel his presence and the soft rustle of sheets let her know he turned to face her.

“Goodnight Felicity.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll... my muse has been a fickle mistress with this one but I'm slowly plugging away at it. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and I appreciate your patience immensely

“Unauthorized entry attempt: Moira Queen.” Archer announced through the house speakers and Oliver bolted awake, his whole body primed for a fight. “Unauthorized entry attempt: Moira Queen.” He turned to Felicity first, still fast asleep, before hopping to his feet and jogging down the stairs.

William emerged from his first floor bedroom, his hair stuck up at all angles, yawning widely, and scratching at his chest. “What’s going on?” He mumbled to Oliver.

“Archer isn’t recognizing your grandmother as an authorized user.” Oliver’s brows were tightly furrowed, Felicity’s tech never malfunctioned and it had him nervous that something far worse was going on.

“Oh, oops.” Will’s cheeks turned a little pink as he ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s on me, I made some adjustments to the mainframe since Felicity isn’t feeling well, I didn’t want anyone to be able to ambush her.” With a shrug Will made his way over to the panel beside the door and typed a few quick commands, Oliver found himself once again so grateful for the man he had the privilege to call his son. When the front door swung open a harried Moira Queen stood on the other side, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Am I no longer allowed in my own son’s house on my own property?” She asked, her voice was haughty but Oliver knew it hid real concern.

“Sorry grandma, I locked Archer down while Felicity is recovering.” Will stepped forward to press a kiss to Moira’s cheek and Oliver could see some of her ice melting.

“Well, in that case, I suppose it isn’t such an inconvenience.” Her eyes flicked back and forth between her grandson and her son. “And how is she doing?”

“I’ll make some coffee, and we can catch up.” Oliver extended his hand and pressed a kiss of his own to her cheek before leading them all to the kitchen. Oliver immediately busied his hands with the coffee pot.

“So, she’s recovering? I thought the doctor’s said that she wasn’t injured aside from the coma?” Moira settled herself into a chair at the head of the table, looking every bit the Queen she was.

“We didn’t think so.” Oliver spoke throwing a sad smile over his shoulder. “But unfortunately the electricity she was hit with caused some memory loss and it’s been a big adjustment.”

“Memory loss? To what extent?” Moira asked.

“She’s lost about ten years.” He sighed, scrubbing both hands over his face, turning to face his mother, he noticed that her hands were tightly laced, her cheek twitching slightly.

She looked nervous.

“How are the children handling everything?” She asked, her voice tight.

“As well as I could expect I guess. They seem mostly fine, she’s still their mother, they still love her. It’s Felicity that’s having a hard time adjusting to the idea that she even has children. This is all so much for her and I don’t know how to make it any easier.” There was an open vulnerability to Oliver as he spoke to his mother and William easily picked up on it, drifting closer until he and Oliver were pressed together at the shoulder. Doing what he could to lend his father a little strength. A small grateful smile tugged at the corner of Oliver’s lip and he bumped his shoulder against William, turning to press a kiss to his son’s hair.

“Have you called Donna?” Moira asked but she wasn’t holding eye contact, brushing some imaginary dirt off the kitchen table. Alarms started blaring in Oliver’s head and his gaze focused sharply on her.

“Mother? What have you done?” He could feel every muscle in his back tightening, his whole body coiling as though he could fight the next words to come from her mouth.

“I haven’t done a thing.” She gave an innocent shrug and Oliver’s heart sank further. “Though there is a car waiting at the airfield for Donna to arrive on the QC jet.”

“Mom!” Oliver snapped. “You didn’t think you should ask first?” Oliver turned to the coffee pot and poured the first cup into Felicity’s favorite binary mug adding creamer and sugar until it was no longer what he would consider coffee, exactly as she liked it.

“No Oliver.” Moira’s voice was icy and it sent a cold bolt of fear down his spine. “Because if the roles were reversed I would hope that Donna wouldn’t ask either. I love Felicity like my own daughter, but Donna is her mother and they should be together.” When Oliver turned back he could see the fight simmering beneath the surface of his mother’s eyes. Not wanting to wake the kids with a screaming match he forced a deep breath all the way to the bottom of his lungs and blew it out carefully.

“I wanted to take things slowly for Felicity’s sake, she is missing ten years right now, and that includes the ten years that her and Donna have grown closer. The Felicity sleeping upstairs is not going to be happy to see her mother and as much as I love Donna and I want them to be together, my wife is my first priority, always. Am I understood?” He leveled his gaze at Moira and waited, she eventually conceded with a stiff nod. “Good, I am going to wake Felicity and try to prepare her for Donna’s arrival.” He turned to his son, who had been watching the whole exchange carefully. “Buddy, I hate to ask…” Oliver blew out a long sigh and William held up a hand.

“You don’t have to ask, I’ll get the kids up and get them fed.” William’s smile was warm and genuine, a balm to Oliver’s ragged soul. “Grandma, can I get you a cup of coffee before I head upstairs?” William turned the full force of his Queen charm on Moira and she softened thoroughly.

“That would be lovely dear, thank you.” She said softly, giving her grandson a warm smile.

Oliver headed for the stairs, coffee in hand, trying to decide the best course of action for all of this. When he reached the bedroom he took a deep breath before opening the door, walking quietly to Felicity’s side of the bed, setting her coffee on the nightstand, and sitting down beside her.

She was on her usual side of the bed, and even though that was a fifty percent chance, and there were plenty of context clues on the nightstand, it still made his chest tight. Seeing her sleeping soundly, in her usual pajamas, on her usual side of the bed, he could almost convince himself that she was just his usual Felicity. His stunning wife who would wake up grumpier than a bear until she downed her coffee and became super mom, getting the kids ready and driving them to daycare at Smoak Tech before heading up to her office to save the world.

Nothing about her injury made Oliver love her any less, he could never love her less, but his chest felt hollow, like something was missing. He ached because she had lost some of her confidence, some of her badass, some of the things that she had grown into over the last decade. His eyes stung with tears at the thought of her losing the memories of their babies, of her not remembering their wedding day, of her not understanding the depths of his love for her.

In a moment of weakness he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, resting their foreheads together as her soft puffs of breath washed over his neck, a few tears slipped from his eyes and dripped from the end of his nose. He reached up and wiped his tear from her cheek, taking a moment to soak in the feeling of her smooth skin under his calloused hand.

The sound of the kids waking up and little feet heading for the kitchen shocked him into sitting up, wiping his hand over his face to rid himself of tears and taking a steadying breath before he put on a smile, his hand reaching out to give Felicity a firm shake.

“Felicity? It’s time to get up.” His voice was gentle, though his hand was not, she had always been a hard sleeper and gentle caresses won’t make her so much as stir. After a few moments of shaking she let out a whiny grumble and tried to sink deeper into the bed. “Honey, I have coffee for you.” When that didn’t so much as flicker an eyelid Oliver pulled the blanket down to her hips gently then he dug his fingertips into the soft curve of her waist, wiggling them up and down her sides. She gasped awake, dissolving into giggles as she pushed against his hands. Her laughter was like a hot cup of cocoa after a long day in the snow, it soaked into his body and settled behind his heart, warming his soul. With great pain to himself Oliver relented, sitting back and allowing Felicity room to catch her breath. “I hope that didn’t make you uncomfortable, but it always works to get you going. I can make it up to you.” With a smirk he handed her the glasses she had left on the nightstand then offered her the cup of coffee.

She took a tentative sip. “Oh my god, it’s so good.” She took the biggest sip she could without burning her insides. “How is this so good?” She scooted back to sit up against the headboard, holding her mug close against her chest.

“I make the creamer from scratch, it took me a long time to perfect it but I think we have it nailed now.” Oliver dropped a hand to Felicity’s thigh and gave a squeeze, his smile wide as he leaned in to her.

Trepidation flashed in Felicity’s eyes and her leg turned to stone beneath his fingers. With a sad smile he withdrew.

“So I taste vanilla and cinnamon.” She babbled, her legs shifting under the blanket nervously. “And something almost like lemon?”

“It’s cardamom, you always say it turns the creamer up to eleven.” Oliver laced his fingers together so he wouldn’t reach for her again.

“Do we need to get the kids up?” She was trying, trying so hard and Oliver was torn in pieces. He was grateful for her try, heartbroken that she was going through this, and feeling utterly inadequate to help her.

“Um.” He cleared his throat and shook his head. “No, don’t worry about that Will is getting them fed.”

“He’s a good brother.” Her voice was hesitant and she gave a shy smile.

“He’s the best. We couldn’t have asked for a better man to be our oldest, he took to them so easily from the moment they were born.” They lapsed into silence for a moment before Oliver cleared his throat. “There is something I need to tell you, and I really don’t want you to panic.” He set his left hand on the bed, palm up, his expression as reassuring as he could muster. Hope bloomed in his chest when she tentatively laid her hand in his, hiding her warm cheeks behind a sip of her coffee. He wisely waited until she had swallowed and dove straight in. “Your mom is on her way here from the airfield.”

With a squeak her eyes flew wide and she fumbled her cup to the nightstand. “I’m sorry, did you just say my mother is coming here? To this house? Today?” Her bright blue eyes blinked owlishly and Oliver gave her a steady nod.

“I planned on talking to you before I called her but my mother decided to insert herself and make her own decision on what was best for you.” He sighed.

“When did you speak to your mother?” Felicity’s brows crinkled and her hand tightened down on his unconsciously.

“She’s downstairs, Archer alerted me-.” Felicity cut him off.

“Your mother is here?!” Her free hand tugged the comforter up over her chest as though Moira Queen would come bursting in at any moment and judge her pajama choices.

“Well, as she reminded me this morning, this is her property.” He paused for a moment. “Why do you look so concerned about my mother?”

“Moira Queen hates me!” She cried, her hand tightening further on his. “Oh god, I’m gonna puke.”

“The memories you have of her happened a long time ago.” He spoke softly, running his thumb along the backs of her knuckles. “She adores you.” A hysterical little laugh fell from Felicity’s lips and she slapped a hand over her mouth to hold it in. “Are you going to be okay if your mom comes to visit? If you need it, I will kick everyone out of the house, just say the word.” Slowly she seemed to relax.

“You really would, wouldn’t you?” She gave him a soft smile.

“Of course, I have your back Felicity. No. Matter. What.” He gave her a smile of his own and drew his hand away gently before she could. “Are you going to be okay?” He asked again.

“Um, yeah, yeah, I’ll just, um, I’ll take a really long shower, and finish my coffee and I’ll be ready to come down.” Her brave face locked into place and Oliver couldn’t help but press a kiss to her hair.

“I’ll be in the kitchen with the kiddos, if you need anything at all you can call for me.” With one last long look Oliver stood and made his way back downstairs.

“Daddy, can you come here please?” Ada’s little voice called across the room as soon as he stepped in and he tried to shrug off the heaviness on his heart to go to her.

“What do you need baby?” He crouched beside her chair, one arm braced on the back and one on her tiny leg. Ada dove into him, her lithe arms wrapped around his shoulders and her face nuzzled into his stubbly neck. Oliver’s arms banded tightly around her and his eyes slammed shut as he drank in the feeling of his baby girl, so full of life and love.

“I just needed some morning snugs.” She sighed, as though Oliver’s arms were the cure to all of her troubles, he prayed she would always feel that way.

“I needed some too.” His voice was tight and he pressed his cheek to Ada’s golden curls with a deep breath. He eventually had to place her back into her chair and he immediately turned to Lucas and opened his arms. His younger son was just as happy to snuggle up against his father as his daughter had been, squeezing Oliver tight around the shoulders.

“Good morning daddy.” Lucas’ voice held a smile and the weight of everything was slowly lifting from Oliver as he listened to it.

“Good morning bud.” After one more deep breath holding Lucas Oliver stood and took a look at their plates. “Are those veggie omelets and bowls of fresh fruit?” Both kids nodded enthusiastically as they popped bites of egg, spinach, pepper, onion, and tomato into their mouths. Oliver looked up toward the stove and without another word he strode over and took William into his arms. Just like the little ones, a tight hug from his oldest had so much lightness filling his chest.

“Thank you.” Oliver mumbled into William’s shoulder.

“It’s no trouble at all dad.” William replied quietly. “They’re mine as much as they’re yours.” Oliver gave a nod against William’s shoulder and pulled back, his eyes suspiciously wet.

“Can you keep Archer on lockdown? When Donna gets here I’ll go out and explain everything to her.” Oliver asked with a hand clamped on William’s shoulder, his question was met with an easy nod and Oliver turned back to the table. His fingers rubbed against each other as his mind raced, trying to determine what he should do. Donna could be there at any minute and he didn’t want to start something just to have to stop.

Instead of finding something to keep his hands and mind busy Oliver walked across the kitchen and lifted Lucas by the armpits, sliding into his chair, settling his little boy on his lap and pressing a kiss to his dark blonde hair. His right arm reached out and wrapped around Ada’s shoulder’s and he sat there until William took their plates and then he pulled Ada into his lap as well and held them close.

When Felicity descended the stairs, her hair was blown dry in soft waves, her glasses perched on her nose, and she was dressed in black jeans and a loose pink blouse. Her coffee cup was gripped tightly in her hands and she rolled her wrists back and forth nervously.

“Good morning.” Her voice was shy and her cheeks pink as she made her way toward the coffee maker for a refill.

“Morning momma!” Both little ones called to her, drowning out the morning greetings of the adults.

With her coffee refilled Felicity took the seat that Ada had been in between Oliver and Moira, her back straight and tight as she took a sip. William slid a plate into the space in front of her with a wink. There was an omelet on it bursting with home fries, caramelized onion, spinach, and cheese.

“Thank you Will.” She gave him a small smile, her cheeks pink.

“Your welcome mom.” His smile was relaxed and it seemed to help settle her.

“How are you feeling dear?” Moira asked, her brows drawn together in concern. Moira’s hand landed on top of Felicity’s and she startled at the contact. “Oliver let me know what happened, if you need anything at all please don’t hesitate to ask.” The look on Moira’s face was highly confusing to Felicity. If she didn’t know any better she would think it was… warm? Concerned? Caring?

“I’m… fine.” She said carefully. “I mean physically nothing hurts, and mentally, well for me I’m the same as I was a few days ago, but then again for me a few days ago Slade Wilson was terrorizing the city with Mirakuru soldiers and he’d nearly killed you. Also you hated me, so… mentally I’m fine, but emotionally, things are… rocky.” A small giggle broke free of Felicity’s lips and she stuffed a large bite of breakfast in her mouth to stifle her nervous laughter. “This is actually really good.” She spoke through her mouthful and William lifted his coffee cup to her with a nod.

“Well, I can assure you, I don’t hate you in the least Felicity. I never did, I was simply being overly protective of my son, something I’ve been thoroughly reprimanded for.” Moira shot a pointed look to Oliver who simply shrugged. “How could I possibly hate you when you gave me the greatest gifts of my life.” One arm reached behind Felicity to gently tickle Ada under her chin, eliciting cheerful laughter that brought a smile to every face in the room. Though their joy was cut short with an announcement ringing through the house.

“Unauthorized entry attempt: Donna Smoak. Unauthorized entry attempt: Donna Smoak.” Archer’s voice sent a cold bolt of nerves down Oliver’s back and he tightened his arms around the kids.

“Archer, that’s enough.” Oliver said softly, pressing a kiss to each baby’s head as the system went quiet. He stood, easily lifting both kids then carefully handing Ada to Moira and Lucas to William. “I’ll be right back.” His words were met for the entire room but his eyes were stuck on Felicity, her stress evident on her face. “It’ll be fine, I promise.” He reached out to give a gentle squeeze to her upper arm then turned and strode to the front door. He paused with his hand braced against the solid steel for a moment, then he keyed in the command to open the door momentarily and slipped outside.

“Hi honey!” Before he was fully on the porch Donna had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

“Hi Donna.” Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her gently off the ground, stepping back enough to allow the door to swing shut.

“Oh! Aren’t we going inside?” She pulled back and gave him a wide smile, he returned it a little more sedately.

“We will in just a moment, I wanted to talk to you first, about Felicity.” He motioned to the porch chairs and Donna slowly sat.

“I thought she was alright? Moira said she came home yesterday morning?” Donna turned the full power of her concerned gaze on Oliver and he took one of her hands gently and gave it a squeeze.

“She’s recovered from her injuries yes, she’s inside having breakfast with mom and the kids. Donna let out a huge sigh, one hand flying to her chest and a relieved laugh falling from her lips.

“You scared me Oliver.” She gave his upper arm a slap, her eyes glittering.

“Physically, Felicity is perfectly fine.” Oliver reassured. “But when she woke up from her coma there was some memory loss, we don’t know yet how long it will affect her.” His throat felt tight and he balled his hands into fists to stem the flow of emotions threatening to choke him.

“What sort of memory loss?” Donna asked.

“She’s lost ten years.” His voice was a hoarse whisper.

“Oh come here honey.” Donna quickly gathered him into a hug, his large frame trembling in her arms. “She’s going to be fine, we’ll make sure of that.” Donna was half his size but he easily leaned into the strength radiating off her. “You and I will take care of her, okay?” He nodded against her shoulder, holding on a moment longer before pulling back with a sniff and quickly wiping his eyes.

“Of course, I’m sure you’re dying to see her.” Oliver flashed a quick smile that didn’t reach his eyes and stood. “Archer, open the door.” They entered and Oliver led Donna to the kitchen.

“Bubbe!” The kids all screamed, including William and in a moment Donna was kneeling on the floor with all her grandbabies wrapped around her, including William.

“Oh I missed you all so much!” She planted sticky pink kisses on all of them that left the remnants of her lipstick on their cheeks and foreheads but they just leaned in for more. Oliver used that moment to cross the room to Felicity, placing one warm steady hand on her lower back and offering his other hand to her, palm up. She immediately gripped onto him tightly and leaned her body against his, he could have whooped for joy if he wasn’t worried about scaring her. When the kids had been thoroughly squeezed and thoroughly kissed Donna stood and smoothed down her dress. “Hey baby.” She gave Felicity a broad smile and hustled across the room in her platform heels to wrap her daughter in a hug. For a moment Felicity stiffened but then she melted into the familiar embrace of her mother and closed her eyes with a soft sigh. When Donna and Felicity finally pulled apart Felicity leaned back into Oliver and his heart leapt into his throat, a broad smile stretching his face as he grazed a gentle hand over the cap of her shoulder.

“Donna.” Moira gave a warm smile and pulled the other woman into a hug.

“Thank you for calling, and flying me out here.” Donna squeezed Moira tightly and then finally turned to address the entire room. “Well Queens, what are we getting in to now that I’m here?” The room was quiet for a moment and Oliver gave Felicity a light squeeze.

“Honey? What are you up for? I need to start making calls to schedule specialist appointments for you but I can do that from anywhere.” Oliver’s voice was gentle, his hands carefully holding her against him.

“Um, what would we normally do when my mom is in town?” She glanced quickly to Donna then her sapphire eyes returned to Oliver.

“Whatever we feel like, we take the kids to the science museum, go bowling, have a beach day, go for a picnic, get ice cream, go hiking.” He trailed off. “The possibilities are endless, whatever you think will be best for you is fine for the rest of us.”

“I think I could easily handle laying on the beach with a good book.” She gave a smile that just touched her eyes and Oliver beamed back at her.

“I think a beach day sounds great.” After a long moment smiling at her like a lovesick teenager he turned. “Mom? Will you be joining us?”

“I would love nothing more but unfortunately I have a prior engagement and business to attend to.” She gave a sad smile. “I will surely come along next time.”

“Well, with that settled.” Donna said. “Let’s go to the beach!” She cried, Lucas and Ada screaming back with excitement.

***

Oliver drove the packed car carefully down the coast, Donna’s voice floating up from the third row were she was chattering with the kids. William was sat between the two car seats that had a singing Lucas and Ada in them and Oliver kept sneaking glances over to Felicity who’s attention seemed split between the madness in the back of the car and the view flying past her window.

This drive to the beach was one Oliver could make with his eyes closed, they visited on occasion when they were dating but started making more regular trips when they had the kids. The sun kissed skin and freckles on Lucas and Ada were a testament to all the quality time they had spent on the beach already that summer.

As they pulled passed the public park Felicity’s brows furrowed. “Isn’t that the beach?” She pointed back as though he didn’t know precisely where he was.

“That’s the public beach yes, but it’s really crowded this time of year.” He turned and gave Felicity a small smile, the private kind, one that spoke of secrets and shared intimacy. She blushed and ducked her head away from the intensity and Oliver felt a little thrill at her reaction to him.

With ten miles left to drive, Oliver dangled his right hand over the center console, feeling like a teenager on his first date with his heart in his throat. He waited another mile before brushing his fingers gently against hers, soft enough that it could be an accidental brush.

Felicity’s fingers brushed back against his and Oliver’s heart pounded hard in his chest. He slipped his hand into hers, feeling more anxiety in that moment than most criminal busts he had been a part of. When Felicity didn’t snatch her hand back he felt a spike of adrenaline, and an overwhelming sense of rightness wash over him. His surge of boldness had him lacing their fingers together and hers gently closed around his. Unfortunately Oliver’s small physical breakthrough was short lived when he turned down a long drive that lead to a sprawling property and a two story beach house. The screams from the backseat ratcheted up with the house in view and Oliver reluctantly let go of Felicity to put the car in park and hop out to start pulling the luggage from the back.

Ada and Lucas ran to the house with Donna and William close behind. When Oliver brought the bags around Felicity was still standing at the car, her back pressed to the passenger door and a concerned look on her face.

“You alright honey?” His voice made her jump and she shot him a nervous smile.

“Um… I just… I’m a little uncomfortable.” She gave a soft shrug. “I don’t like the idea of using all this money… All your money…” She trailed off motioning to the house.

“What makes you think we used my money to buy this house?” He gave her a grin and the wrinkle in her forehead deepened. “We paid cash for this place, among others, with the profits from Smoak Technologies.” He leaned against the car beside her.

“Sm-Smoak Technologies?” Her light blue eyes sparkled with wary hopefulness.

“I’ll tell you everything, I promise. But for now, let’s enjoy some quiet time on our beach.” She pursed her lips in thought for a moment before nodding slightly.

“Monday? You promise to tell me everything?”

“Of course, on Monday we’ll talk about all things Smoak Tech.” Oliver grabbed the bags and made his way toward the house.

“Wait a sec… _Our_ beach? Oliver did you say _our_ beach?”

***

Their beach day was a smashing success of sun and fun punctuated by ice cream for lunch and a flickering driftwood fire as they watched the sun set over the ocean.

Oliver got his phone calls for specialists out of the way as soon as they’d arrived and then left his phone in the house all day to give all of his attention to the kids. Felicity watched carefully, more than impressed with the way Oliver devoted himself to them, how fatherhood came so naturally to him, how their family made him whole in a way she had never experienced from the brooding Oliver Queen in the basement of Verdant.

She was still mulling those thoughts over as they carried Lucas and Ada into the house, they had passed out the moment they hit the beach chairs in front of the fire and had been sound asleep ever since. Their beach house bedroom had two beds on either side of the room clearly decorated by the kids themselves in various clashing colors and patterns.

Felicity carefully laid Ada on the left bed with its My Little Pony sheets and Wonder Woman bedspread. She crouched down beside the little girl, her daughter, and brushed her hand over Ada’s salty hair.

“PJs are in right hand drawer under the bed.” Oliver said softly, and Felicity blanched for a moment before opening the drawer and finding a lightweight pair of mint pajamas with white polka dots.

“I love these.” She held up the little shorts and tank.

“You have a matching set in our room, Ada loves when you two wear the same thing.” He gave a warm smile and finished wrestling Lucas’ limp body into his own sleep clothes. “You need help?”

“I’ve got it.” Felicity bit the corner of her lip and stared at the little girl in the bed as she might at a calculus problem or a corrupted hard drive. Oliver leaned against the foot of the bed and watched as she carefully removed Ada’s bathing suit and very gently dressed her in the mint set. It was heart-warming to see Felicity as a ‘new’ mom again, to see her discovering things that had long become old hat.

Nothing about her had physically changed but somehow she looked so much younger to him and it was painfully endearing.

Once Ada was dressed Felicity gave a fist pump and Oliver couldn’t stifle his chuckle. Hers eyes whipped up to him at the sound, her cheeks pink and her mouth open in a little O.

She was so sexy it made him ache.

“Let’s get ready for bed.” Oliver’s said softly, holding his clenched fists behind his back. They each pressed a few kisses to the kids cheeks and foreheads and flipped on the soft night light before leaving the room and shutting the door behind them.

Oliver let Felicity lead the way down the hall to the master bedroom and quietly they started getting ready for bed. Felicity found her own pair of matching mint pajamas and with a bright smile she took them into the bathroom and emerged looking like the slightly taller version of the little girl down the hall.

“These might be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” She gave Oliver a little spin and his pulse leapt at the sight. “Wait… why are you sitting on a sleeping bag?” Her smile fell.

“Well with your mom in Will’s room and Will on the couch this seemed to be the most logical place for me.” Oliver patted his sleeping bag gently then he paused. “But if you’re uncomfortable I can move my sleeping bag to the kids room or the living room with Will.”

“No, that’s not… Why don’t you come to bed Oliver?” She crossed her feet in those adorable pajamas looking bashful and wanton and sinfully delicious. “Please?” Her fingers knotted together in front of her belly were killing him.

“The floor is fine Felicity.” He gave her his best reassuring smile.

“This is ridiculous, come get in bed.” She extended a hand to him and it took all of his willpower to stay put.

“I’m perfectly fine where I am.” He laid down and started getting comfortable.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Felicity gave a little shrug, her lightly tanned, freckled shoulder taunting him with it’s perfection. She made her way to the bed and pulled the covers back, then pulled them all the way off the bed and folded the comforter carefully on the floor beside Oliver, dropping a pillow on it.

“What the hell are you doing?” He sputtered.

“The floor is fine Oliver.” She said in a fake deep voice and dropped down onto her makeshift bed.

“Get back in bed.” Oliver pointed to the fluffy King sized mattress. Felicity just wiggled deeper into the floor. “Felicity get up!” He snapped.

“Only if you do.” She raised an eyebrow over her glasses, staring him down in a way he knew he couldn’t survive against for long.

“Fine.” He sighed. “Get in bed, I’m coming.” With an excited little squeal Felicity hopped up and got comfortable on her side of the bed, Oliver put his sleeping bag back in the closet then carefully made his way toward her. He climbed in and settled onto his back as far from her as he could manage and flipped the lamp off.

They both lay there staring at the ceiling in the dark for a long while, twitching occasionally, the sheets rustling softly. Neither of them seemed able to break through the tension and eventually they fell into fitful sleep with a sea of cool sheets between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please let me know what you think and let me know any questions you may have since I'm still in the early stages of drafting you may point out something that I still need to add! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this one a few minutes ago, I edited super quickly so please disregard any mistakes and I hope you enjoy and that you're all staying home and staying safe!

“Oliver.” The sound of Felicity’s voice slowly roused him from sleep. He was warm and well-rested, his body snuggled into the soft embrace of their bed in the beach house. “Oliver.” He could hear the crooked little grin in her voice and his own lips tugged up at the corner, he wiggled deeper into the bed, his heart light. 

“I’m asleep.” He said, his voice gravelly, his smile growing wider.

“No you’re not.” She teased, a small hand landed on his shoulder and gently slid down to his hand, leaving a soft tingle in it’s wake. “I can see you smiling Oliver Queen.” Her voice grew closer, her lips hovering right above his ear. “You can’t hide from me.” Her teeth nibbled his lobe and a groan punched out of his chest.

With a growl his eyes flew open and he snatched Felicity around her waist, flipping her onto her back, and the peal of startled laughter she let out was the most beautiful music he’d ever heard. Hungry mouths crashed together and her giggles quickly turned to sweet moans that he swallowed from her lips, his big hands quickly slipping under her tank top to the soft silky skin beneath. When his attention moved to her neck she tilted her head to make more room for him, her breath coming in soft pants.

“Oliver.” She breathed as his hand found the taught peak of her breast, just skating the tip of one finger around it slowly. She was so responsive to him, she always had been since their first night together in Nanda Parbat but something he couldn’t explain made him pause. His lips hovered over her thundering pulse point as his mind began to clear.

“Wait, something’s not right.” He murmured and pulled back to look into her eyes, they were dark with desire, a flush high on her cheeks.

“Everything’s perfect.” She gave him a big smile and tried to pull him in. “Oliver, I’m fine.” She sighed, tugging on his arm. “I need you.” The way her hips canted up into his broke him free of his stupor and he slotted his mouth against hers with more desperation. They frantically tugged at their clothes until all of their skin was pressed together and Oliver slid down to take a nipple into his mouth. “Oh god!” She cried and threaded her fingers into his hair, rounding her back, holding him so close.

He caught her soft flesh in his teeth and bit down hard enough to make her gasp, his eyes flicking up to watch as she writhed against the bed stuck between pulling him closer and pushing him away. His mouth moved to her neglected breast and he batted the tip back and forth with his tongue before sucking at it gently. Felicity’s hand shot up to grab the other nipple, pinching it tightly, the sight made Oliver growl roughly and press his very hard cock against her leg. The vibrations increased her sensation and a shout tumbled from her lips, her eyes closed, completely lost in the feeling.

As quickly as he could move, Oliver slid down the bed and sliced his tongue through her soaking folds. “Yes!” Her hips rolled against him and Oliver feasted on her. He couldn’t remember anything in his life tasting as good as she did in that moment and he couldn’t get enough. “Oh god Oliver!” Her hands slid into his hair, making tight fists and Oliver groaned in response, working even harder to push Felicity toward her peak.

It wasn’t long before her thighs started to shake and her breathing picked up but Oliver really didn’t care. “Just like that, just like that.” She chanted until she exploded against his mouth but he wasn’t near done with her. He slid his tongue into her clenching channel, sucked at her lips, left tiny bites on her delicate flesh, and listened to the soft sounds of pleasure that she let out. Little mewls left her as he licked her over-sensitive flesh but he was careful, not taking so much that she would push him away but he just couldn’t pull himself away from her, not yet.

His wandering touches started to gain more focus and Felicity’s little sounds turned into long shaky moans. His tongue showered attention on her knotted clit and she let out a hoarse shout. She was climbing again and Oliver knew just how to get her where she needed to go.

This time he kept his eyes on her face, drinking in the sight of her unbidden and lost in absolute pleasure. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks pink, her mouth hanging open with her ragged breath, and her chest heaving, her perfect breasts bouncing with each breath.

“Oliver!” She sobbed as she came again, her thighs clamping tightly around his head, but he easily overpowered her, pressing her thighs open to get just a little more of her taste until she went completely limp and pink all over.

“You are so goddamn sexy.” He crawled up her body and dropped kisses all over her that left her shiny with her own wetness. When he made it to her mouth they shared a surprisingly gentle kiss, she keened into it, clinging tightly to Oliver as though he might float away. As they softly pressed their lips together Oliver took himself into his hand and pressed into her where she was still hot and so, so wet.

“Oh!” Her brows drew together and her whole face crumpled as Oliver pushed into her, the emotion of their joining overwhelming her highly sensitive body.

“Shh, come here.” Oliver gathered her tightly in his arms, rolling so they faced each other on their sides, Felicity’s leg hitched over his hip as he gently moved inside her. It wasn’t the best position to drive deeply into her, or the best position for speed, but it was the perfect position for soft kisses, gentle rocking together, and clinging to each other through the pleasure.

Felicity’s eyes were brimming with tears and Oliver cradled her gently, pressing his lips to her forehead. “All good?” He murmured and she nodded immediately.

“I love you.” She sighed into his throat, pressing kisses of her own to the rough beard stubble there. “You feel so good.”

“I love you so much.” His arms tightened around her, they were so connected, so grateful, so in love.

A floorboard in the hallway let out a groan of protest.

Oliver jolted awake, his eyes snapping open in the dark bedroom.

He and Felicity had migrated together in the night and were facing each other on their sides, their limbs all wound together and his painfully hard cock was pressed right against her warm core. He immediately tried to think of anything other than his perfect wife pressed against him, baseball, puppies, long board meetings. Nothing was easing the tightness of his pajama pants and the sweet smell of her soft hair in his nose wasn’t helping anything. She was laying on his arm with her own tight around him but maybe if he gently pulled back…

Felicity stirred and Oliver’s arms instinctively tightened around her, her big blue eyes blinked open, then went round with shock. “Oh!” She squeaked and immediately started to wiggle which pressed their hips more tightly together, Oliver’s hardness pressing against her just so. “Ooooh.” The sound was more of a shaky moan and Oliver’s fingers flexed where he was holding her so tight.

There was only a few inches of space between their mouths and his eyes must have been playing tricks on him because he could have sworn she inched closer, her sapphire eyes flicking to his lips before they met his once again. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he could feel it slamming against his ribcage and his head dipped just a little closer, his eyes searching Felicity’s for something, anything to guide him, as she always had.

There was a crash downstairs followed immediately by a sharp cry and they both bolted out of bed and flew down the stairs. The tension and frustration from the bed was gone in a flash when Oliver rounded the corner and saw Lucas on the kitchen floor with both hands pressed to his chin as he cried. Oliver immediately slid to the floor and gathered his little boy in his lap gently removing Lucas’ hands from his chin.

“No, no, no!” He wailed and Felicity appeared beside Oliver, brushing her hand over Lucas’ head and kissing his hair. “It hurts daddy.” The big blue eyes looking up at Oliver absolutely shattered his heart but he pushed that aside.

“I know bud, but I need to take a look, I promise not to touch it if I don’t have to.” After one more long moment Lucas let his hands slide away and Oliver gently tipped his chin up with a hand wrapped around the back of Lucas’ head then let out a soft whistle. “That is one hell of a bruise.” The skin of his chin was already a deep blue but it wasn’t swollen in a way that looked like a fracture, it was just a really nasty contusion. “What happened?”

“I was trying to get the cocoa puffs.” Lucas’ lip trembled and he pressed his face to Oliver’s chest. “I slipped off the stool.” His little shoulders shook and both Oliver and Felicity smoothed their hands over them, bumping into each other’s fingers but neither of them pulled back, more focused on soothing their son.

“Okay bud, I’ll get the cereal for you.” In a smooth motion Oliver stood with Lucas’ long frame in his arms and made his way to the kitchen table. Felicity sat at one of the chairs and Oliver promptly deposited Lucas in her lap and turned to make him a bowl of cereal.

They sat quietly while Lucas downed his chocolatey cereal perched on his mother’s lap. His spirits lifted more and more with each bite until Oliver took his bowl back to the sink to rinse it and place it in the dishwasher.

“Feeling better?” He asked when Lucas appeared at his side.

“Yes, thank you daddy.” His smile was missing a tooth on one side and Oliver ruffled his hair softly. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up and pick out a pair of swim trunks for the beach today.” When Lucas turned to sprint up the stairs Oliver’s hand shot out and caught the back of his shirt. “Walk please, you don’t want to fall and bump your chin again.” With that he let go and Lucas speed walked out of the room and started up the stairs.

“Is Will always a hard sleeper? Lucas wasn’t very quiet, I thought for sure Will would wake up.” Felicity mused, her eyes drifting toward the dim living room, the first rays of sunlight spilling through the curtains and warming the space.

“He’s usually a very light sleeper but I saw an empty tequila bottle in the trash.” Oliver shot her a smirk. “I also saw two rocks glasses in the dishwasher.”

“Was my mother down here drinking with her grandson?” Felicity let out an indelicate snort that brought a wide smile to Oliver’s face.

“Well Donna is not usually one to say no to a party but I have a sneaking suspicion that Will had a different drinking partner last night.” Oliver tipped his head toward the living room and led a very confused Felicity by the hand.

The couch had been pulled out and William was asleep on it as expected, but spooned in William’s arms was a stunning raven haired young man, his skin lightly olive toned, stretched tight over high cheekbones and a strong square jaw. Felicity was still gazing at the unfamiliar features when Oliver kicked the pull out couch. Hard.

William and his friend both shot awake and Felicity didn’t miss the way the raven haired boy placed one of his arms in front of William’s chest protectively, his whole body taught in the practiced way she had only seen before from Oliver.

“I can’t believe this!” Oliver’s cry was incredibly dramatic and it startled Felicity so much she jumped. “Finding my kid in bed with Bruce Wayne’s kid, this is despicable.”

William fell to his back with a groan, flinging one arm over his eyes and the other boy scratched at the back of his neck, all tension gone from his body in a blink.

“Good morning Oliver, Felicity.” He nodded to them both, his cheeks a little pink.

“Oh now it’s good morning Oliver like you didn’t sneak in here last night and corrupt my sweet innocent child with your expensive booze.” Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and gave a menacing glare, though the smirk on his lips betrayed his teasing.

“Wait, did you say Bruce Wayne? As in _Bruce Wayne_? _The_ Bruce Wayne?” Felicity wrapped a tight hand around Oliver’s arm practically bouncing on her toes.

“Oh great, now you’re all giddy over a Wayne too, my whole family is turning against me.” Oliver scoffed.

“Oliver, Bruce Wayne owns one of the most cutting edge tech businesses in the world, I would kill to see the inner workings of his office.” Felicity was nearly squealing and the son of Bruce Wayne barked a laugh.

“You know the inner workings of that office Felicity, and you usually spend most of your time downstairs-.” He cut off with a startled yelp when William’s hand shot out and smacked the back of his head.

“We talked about this last night, she’s lost some of her memories, she doesn’t know who you are.” William sat back up rubbing gently at his temples.

“Oh right, where are those famous Wayne manners that have been drilled into me?” The young man stood and drew himself up to his full height, which was just a few inches taller than Felicity herself. He extended his right hand and shook hers. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Smoak, my name is Damian Wayne, and I currently enjoy the distinct honor of being William’s boyfriend, for as long as he will have me.” He shot her a playful wink.

“Oh, um.” Felicity felt her cheeks heat at the very dashing display. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too.”

“Alright Wayne, paws off my wife.” Oliver tugged Damian into a brief hug, ruffling his black hair. “It’s good to see you kid.” With a sigh he pulled back and smiled at the young men. “I think it’s time that the two of you got ready for the day, tequila hangovers will not exempt you from family beach time.” Oliver took far too much pleasure in the twin grimaces they shot him. William’s hand reached out unconsciously to give Damian’s a gentle squeeze, Damian turned in response to press a gentle kiss to William’s messy hair and a shot of affection hit Oliver square in the chest. “Come on honey, let’s get dressed.” Oliver gently tugged Felicity toward the stairs and let the boys to get themselves sorted out.

***

Felicity seemed far more comfortable that day at the beach, the day before she hadn’t taken off her cover up or ventured into the waves but on their second day she managed to bear her scarred mid drift to the sunshine. Damian and William were a large part of that bravery, with their gentle teasing and wild energy even with their drinking the night before.

As Oliver watched on Felicity followed Ada into the surf, hand in hand the two of them looked identical in their matching yellow bikini’s and the sound of their loud laughter was the ultimate balm to Oliver’s soul. He was busy manning the grill, making lunch for everyone and chatting with Donna while his eyes stayed glued to his kids, Felicity, and Damian splashing in the shallow water.

“He could have done a lot worse honey.” Donna mused, her own eyes watching the group in the ocean as William and Damian shared a sweet kiss.

“I know, I like Damian, I really do.” Oliver nodded.

“But his father...” Donna trailed off with a knowing smile.

“God I hate that guy.” Olive growled.

“Oh, you do not, you just hate how much he adores your wife.” She smacked his upper arm with a delighted smile.

“Well, he’s going to have to find his own genius.” Oliver stuck his tongue out.

“They’re a lot alike you know.” Donna said softly and Oliver tilted his head in confusion. “Bruce and Felicity.”

“Felicity is nothing like Bruce Wayne.” Oliver scoffed.

“They’re both computer geniuses for starters, and she needs that sometimes, someone who speaks her language.” Donna said and Oliver’s eyes darted nervously to Felicity as though Bruce might have swept her away while he was looking down. “Felicity is never going to leave you honey.” Donna caught Oliver’s wrist and squeezed. “But she’s already been left by a different older man that’s good with computers.” She raised her brows and Oliver nodded with understanding, relief softening his shoulders. “Bruce Wayne fills a different space in her heart, right beside the one filled by you, and those babies, and me. Never underestimate Felicity’s ability to open her heart to people, she always has room for more family.”

“Thank you for that, I know she loves me, I’ve never doubted her. Everything just feels so different now and it’s making me a little crazy.” He gave a sheepish smile. “Can you please keep an eye on lunch, I’m going to get them.” Donna nodded so Oliver stripped his shirt over his head and jogged toward the water.

“Oh no! The shark is coming!” Ada shrieked and ran for deeper water, Lucas, William, and Damian following right behind her. Felicity was busy staring at the form Oliver cut as he ran through the water and she didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late. At the last moment her eyes shot wide when Oliver caught her around the waist and tackled her into the waves. They surfaced amidst the laughter of all the kids, Oliver’s arms crushing Felicity tight against his chest. Her skin was cool to the touch despite the sunshine, and the edges of her lips were turning slightly blue. Oliver could hardly drag his eyes away from them but when he finally did his eyes lifted to her own and found them swimming with a tangle of emotion, desire, confusion, happiness, shock. Their breath was ragged and Oliver’s nose bumped against Felicity’s as a wave shifted them.

Ada’s little body crashed between them and jolted them back from each other.

“Lunchtime?” Her big blue eyes looked up at Oliver, every bit as sweet and devious as her mother.

“Yeah baby, go up to see Bubbe on the beach.” Everyone made their way out of the water and wrapped up in towels to dig into their food. Oliver’s phone rang from the beach bag and he reached over to grab it, answering without checking the screen.

“Hello?” His voice was light with a smile as he tickled Ada’s ribs with one of his feet.

“Oliver? It’s Caitlin.” The voice on the other end of the line sobered him quickly.

“Hey Cait, I take it you got my message?” Oliver’s hand landed on Felicity’s and she didn’t so much as flinch as she talked animatedly with Damian about a tech project coming out of Wayne Enterprises. He boldly slipped his fingers between hers and she adjusted her grip without thinking.

“I did, and I can catch a train to Star City first thing tomorrow morning and meet you at Smoak Tech to run some tests.”

“Tomorrow? That quickly?”

“Is that a problem? I thought you’d want me to get working on it as soon as I could.” Caitlin sounded suddenly unsure.

“No you’re right, I’m just a little surprised. We’ll see you tomorrow, text me your train information once you have it and I’ll send a car to the station.”

“I can do that, bye Oliver.”

“Bye.” He whispered, and suddenly he felt Felicity’s thumb smoothing gently over his fingers that had clamped down far too tightly on hers. “I’m so sorry,” He immediately eased the pressure. “Did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine.” She shot him a big smile and took another bite out of her sandwich without further comment but her shoulder leaned into his and he dropped his forehead to her wet hair.

Even without most of her memories of him Felicity knew how to soothe the darkness inside him, it was an instinct for her, his other half, his perfect match.

He pressed a delicate kiss to the skin behind her ear and she let out a soft breath, her shoulder pressing harder against him. “I love you.” Oliver whispered against her hair and she stiffened slightly. “No pressure Felicity.” She relaxed against him and he let go of her hand to drape his arm comfortably around her waist as they finished lunch with their family.

***

After lunch and another long swim in the ocean everyone went back to the house to shower and pack up the car. By the time they hit the highway late that afternoon William and Damian were curled up against each other in the third row, and Donna was in the middle of the back seat with each kid holding one of her hands from their car seats. Oliver and Felicity were the only ones awake, listening to quiet music and watching the world roll fly by on the way home to Star City.

Oliver felt light and playful after a beach weekend and his right hand snuck behind Felicity’s head to gently knead the muscles of her neck.

“Uuugghh.” She rolled her head forward and went pliant, Oliver grinned and continued to massage her neck and shoulders, sliding his hand into her hair every few strokes and scratching at her scalp. His finger dug into a particularly tender spot where her neck met her shoulder and she hissed, her left hand darting out to squeeze his thigh and ground herself. The sensation shot right between his legs and he carefully adjusted himself in the seat and continued to rub at her sore muscles. “Oliver Queen is giving me a neck rub.” She huffed, her fingers sliding from his leg. “My life has gotten so weird.”

“How is it weird?” Oliver spoke with a smile. “I rub your neck all the time, you spend so much time typing, it takes a toll on your neck and shoulders.”

“Because you’re Oliver Queen.” She smiled. “You’re the west coast’s most eligible bachelor and I grew up in a desert trailer park and wore braces until I was in college.” Oliver’s hand stopped moving and all of his attention focused on Felicity.

“Don’t say that about yourself.” He whispered.

“Oh, I was just poking fun at me, I’m not ashamed of my background but I’m not exactly the well-groomed socialite that you should have ended up with. I guess it makes sense, you couldn’t exactly marry someone that didn’t know who you were, you know what you’re night life was like.” She shook her head a little. “That sounds stupid, I just mean I get why you married me.” She shot him a smile. “I already knew your secrets and you see me more than you would see any other woman, imagine having to explain me to a different wife, ha it would be horrible, she’d probably hate me.” She was still so light but Oliver’s blood was running cold.

“You think I married you because it was convenient?” His voice shook terribly.

“Well that’s simplifying it but yeah, I’m in your inner circle and Diggle isn’t exactly your type… not that _I_ think I’m your type! I just meant because I’m a woman.” She thumped the heel of her hand against her forehead.

“Jesus Christ Felicity, you think that I needed female company so badly I took nothing else into account but your proximity?” His hands gripped the steering wheel so tight it groaned with protest.

“I’m sorry, did I say something wrong? I was just explaining-.” He cut her off with a growl.

“I know precisely what you were explaining, that nothing about you is enough to make me love you and there has to be some other motive.” His eyes flicked to her, sparking with anger.

“Well how else do you explain it Oliver? You never showed any interest in me for two years, it is crazy that I’m a little caught off guard?”

“I have loved you since the moment we met, and I know I wasn’t good at showing it, and I have made mistakes, more than I would ever care to admit.” He swallowed thickly. “But I have never stopped loving you since that first day and you not seeing that was partially on me, but it was also the fault of your insecurities. I didn’t marry you and settle down and start a family with you because it was easy, or because you were a convenient fu-.” He cut himself off, his eyes flicking to the rear view mirror. “Lay. I married you and had children with you because you are and will always be the love of my life. I did not choose you because you were around, I chose you because you have always been by my side to support me, because I trust you more deeply than anyone else in the world, because what happened on Lian Yu broke me beyond recognition and you are what healed me.

“Felicity, you are everything to me, and it wasn’t easy honey.” He blinked away a film of tears from his eyes. “There were many times that not being together would have been the easy choice, but I would rather go through those hardships a thousand times than walk through this life without you by my side.” As he finished his speech they drove up to the gate on the Queen property and were waved through.

“Oliver.” Felicity’s voice was soft, and laced with confusion.

“Don’t.” He ground out. “We’re almost home, we can discuss this later.” They woke all of their passengers and got them all in to the house. “I’m not feeling much like cooking I’m afraid.” Oliver spoke to everyone. “So we can either order something in or you guys can scavenge through the cabinets.” Oliver scrubbed his hands over his face.

“I have an idea.” Donna offered with a smile. “Why don’t I take everyone up to the manor for dinner and we can all have a big sleepover party.” Lucas and Ada cheered. “That will give the two of you time to unwind.” Donna’s smile was just as wide when she looked to Oliver and Felicity but there was something knowing in her eyes.

It seemed like only moments before the house was disturbingly empty and Oliver and Felicity were utterly alone.

“So…” Felicity started, never one to let an awkward silence stand.

“What on earth makes you think that you’re not good enough for me?” Oliver snapped.

“Look at you!” She snapped back.

“The truth please.” He said, coldly.

“You’re more attractive than I am.” She held up one finger. “You have more money than I do.” A second finger. “You’re a hero who saves people every single day.” A third finger. “And you’re so fracking good at all this family stuff and I don’t know how I will ever figure it out.” She lifted a fourth finger then threw both hands in the air. “You’re better than me Oliver, okay? Are you glad you made me say that?” Tears were rolling down her cheeks now and Oliver crossed the room to cradle them in his hands.

“First, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, I love the way your hair looks when you wake up, wild but soft, a perfect representation of you. Secondly, you have far more money than I do now so that argument is just not factual. Third, I could never have become a hero without you and you have always been more heroic than I could ever hope to be, you fight for people and do everything in your power even without the training I have to protect yourself.” She opened her mouth to cut him off but he pressed on. “Fourth, I have been a father for a lot of years, you have only been figuring this out for three days, cut yourself a little slack.” He stroked his thumbs over her cheeks. “And finally, you are far better than me, the blood on my hands, the mistakes I’ve made… But I work every day to be worthy of you, and I trust that I can be because we are each other’s strength. Felicity you and I are stronger together, we make each other better, and I will keep reminding you of that every day until you understand it.” He pressed his lips to her forehead and without another word he walked up the stairs.

When Felicity made her way to their room Oliver was already curled up on the pull-out couch with his back to the door and she quietly got herself ready and crawled into the king sized bed. The large mattress seemed so cold and empty in a way it hadn’t her first night home. It took Felicity hours to fall asleep and when she finally did, she slept restlessly, never finding comfort in the soft sheets.

***

The next morning when Felicity woke there was a hot cup of coffee steaming on the nightstand beside her but no Oliver in sight. She pulled herself up to sit and slowly drank her coffee as she considered the conversation they’d had the night before. So much had changed in ten years, that was only to be expected, but the bomb Oliver dropped that he had always loved her was just not computing. She kept racking her brain and thinking back to the moments between them that she could remember… And all she could come up with was Oliver playing love chicken with Laurel, Oliver jumping into bed with Sara, Oliver’s short romance with Mckenna, Oliver’s messy affair with Helena, Oliver’s Russian rendezvous with Isabel.

Felicity squeezed her eyes closed and tried to shake the slimy memories from her mind, how could he have loved her if he was with all of those women?

And what about all the embarrassing flirting she did? She practically threw herself at his feet and he said nothing about it. But as she thinks about it those embarrassing moments had stopped for the most part after they had been working together for a short time. Somewhere between the day they met and the Mirakuru siege they had grown so much closer, friend wasn’t a strong enough word but there was nothing romantic about it for him.

Right?

With a groan Felicity resigned herself to the headache she could feel building in her forehead and hopped in the shower. When she made her way downstairs Oliver was sitting in silence at the kitchen table, his eyes glued to the woodgrain until he heard her approaching. Those deep blue eyes were stormy and turbulent, circled etched into the skin beneath them and she knew he hadn’t slept much, if at all. She wondered if she looked much the same to him.

“Are you ready to go?” Oliver gave her a smile but it was stiff and it hurt Felicity that this was her fault, that she had broken them.

“Go where?” She asked softly, setting her binary mug in the sink.

“Smoak Tech.” Oliver pushed out of his chair and gathered his car keys. “We’re meeting Caitlin there so she can run some tests to determine if there is anything she can do to help reverse your memory loss.”

“Right, she called you yesterday.” Felicity tangled her fingers together with her back to the sink. “Do you think she’ll be able to fix me today?” She spoke to her feet, her voice small.

“Oh honey.” Oliver’s voice softened considerably and she looked up to see him looking devastated. “You aren’t broken.” He extended a hand to her and slowly she crossed the room and took it.

***

Felicity’s eyes had never been so wide in her life as she stared at the skyscraper with her name emblazoned on the side, Oliver parked in a special spot with a sign that read ‘Felicity Smoak Founder and CEO’ and she stared for far too long at the words until Oliver gave her a little nudge and they made their way inside. His large palm was warm against the small of her back and gently guided her along as she rolled her head around trying to take in everything in the building and commit it to memory.

So many calls of “Mrs. Smoak!” Came from all directions and Felicity waved dazedly to her alleged employees as Oliver made his way over to the large desk on one side of the room.

“Mrs. Smoak! We weren’t expecting you what a lovely surprise.” A security guard with a warm smile called to her.

“We have a meeting this morning, do you have clearance for Dr. Caitlin Snow?” Oliver asked the guard and Felicity couldn’t stop looking at everything.

Far too soon Oliver took her gently by the arm and pulled her toward opposite side of the building. There was an unmarked elevator and Oliver laid his palm on a biometric scanner that granted access and had them heading up to the top floor.

“Should I be working?” Felicity wondered aloud as the elevator continued to climb. “Should you? It’s Monday right, don’t you have somewhere you need to be?”

“The only place I need to be is here.” He spoke from beside her. “I currently work with SCPD, but just as a consultant, they can’t really force me to be there and everyone is understanding that my family comes first right now.” Oliver gave her a smile, it was just a small one but it felt better than the fake smile from that morning. “And as far as your work, I had a feeling you would want to know so we’re going to make a stop on our way to the lab.”

“There’s a lab? I have a lab?” Felicity gave a giddy little clap and Oliver chuckled softly.

When the doors opened he led her to the last door on the right and Felicity startled a little when they walked in and Moira Queen was standing behind the desk talking with a young man in a well cut grey suit. Her eyes flicked up and surprise flitted across her face before she smiled.

“I didn’t know you two would be stopping by.” She turned to the young man. “That will be all Gerry, make those corrections to the budget analysis and print it so I have a copy for the board meeting at eleven.” The young man nodded sharply before crossing to Felicity and squeezing her upper arm tightly.

“Please come back soon, she refuses to use a tablet, we’ve gone through so much paper.” He whispered with horror to her then hustled from the room and to the assistant’s desk in the hall.

“So good to see you here.” Moira rounded the desk and pressed a kiss to Felicity’s cheek before doing the same with Oliver. “Did you need something?”

“Felicity has a medical appointment but I wanted to give her a chance to see her office too.” Oliver said with a smile.

“Well, there is nothing groundbreaking happening at the moment up here, I don’t create new projects or work with the team that do but I can keep everything above water from a budget and scheduling perspective. Everyone misses you dear, you are far better at running this company than I could ever hope to be.” Moira’s tone was light but Felicity was floored, she never expected to hear such… admiration from Moira Queen. “Though Curtis is downstairs if you wanted Felicity to see what’s new this week.” Moira offered softly to Oliver.

“What’s downstairs?” Felicity asked.

“The Research and Development department.” Oliver responded and Felicity’s eyes lit up.

“I want to see R&D!” She nearly jumped up and down and Oliver laughed.

“Of course you want to see the playground.” He checked his watch, shaking his head fondly. “Come on, we have a few minutes.”

“Felicity!” A very tall black man with wild hair and square glasses stopped in the middle of a meeting with a large group of people and ran over to swoop Felicity up into a hug. “Oh my god I’m so glad you’re out of the hospital, when Oliver called me I flew right over from DC to do what I could while you’ve been sick. I didn’t know you were coming back today! Well maybe I knew, I know people tell me a lot of things when I first get here in the morning and if they aren’t tech related they usually just go right in one ear and out the other. But if it was about you I’m sure I would remember. Did I know you were coming?” He set her down and gave her a wide smile.

“Uh…” Felicity stared at him for a long moment.

“We’re meeting Caitlin so she can run a few tests, Felicity isn’t coming back to work yet, we aren’t sure when business will resume as usual but if you need to go back to DC you can let us know.” Oliver’s voice was sincere and Felicity could tell he and Curtis knew each other well.

“I’m here for as long as you guys need me.” He smiled at Oliver with reassurance.

“Wait Curtis.” Felicity said thoughtfully. “Are you Curtis Holt? You made my spinal implant.” She smiled brightly and Curtis looked highly confused.

“Felicity? Are you okay?” His brows drew together.

“Felicity’s injury caused some memory loss, that’s why we’re seeing Caitlin.” Oliver offered as explanation.

“I have questions about how the implant works but we’re on a schedule so we can talk about that later. Can you show me a few R&D projects? I’d love to know what my company is working on.” Felicity smiled sweetly to Curtis and he nodded.

“Of course.” He led her over to the group he’d been addressing when she arrived. “Everyone back to your desks, we’ll reconvene in a bit.” They all headed back with waves and smiles to Felicity. Curtis sat at a computer and pulled up two projects on separate monitors.

“Weapons?” Felicity said with no small amount of alarm.

“Non-lethal weapons, you’ve actually developed several firearms for the military that allow conflict de-escalation and capture rather than elimination of war criminals.” Felicity leaned close, her eyes flying over the screen as she read the code running on the side that explained how some of the software worked.

“This code is so…” She trailed off, her fingers itching to hit the keyboard and explore.

“Elegant?” Curtis asked with a wide smile.

“Yeah, it’s amazing.” Felicity said in wonder.

“You created it.” There was pride in Curtis’ voice and Felicity turned toward him with her mouth open in shock.

“Wow.” She breathed, taking a last long look before the other monitor took her attention. “What’s this?”

“That is the beginnings of a machine that will be able to produce artificial human blood, it’s still in the early experimental stage but I think it has real promise to be mass produced and save a lot of hospitals from having blood shortages across the country.” Curtis gave a strong nod of approval and Felicity pressed her trembling fingers to her lips.

“Honey?” Oliver laid a gentle hand on her back. “You okay?”

“My company.” She spoke softly. “It does real good in the world.”

“Of course it does.” Oliver tugged her against him gently, soothing a hand up and down her arm. “You created it, and you have poured your heart and soul into making a difference with it.” He gave her one more tight squeeze then offered his free hand to Curtis. “Thank you Curtis, we have to go over to the lab to meet Cait but it’s good to see you.” The men shook hands and Felicity gave a wave before letting Oliver tow her out of R&D and down one more floor.

Caitlin was already in the lab, dressed in a lab coat and typing at a computer perched on a rolling table. Felicity, so relieved to see a familiar face crossed the room to give Caitlin a tight hug.

“Hey!” Caitlin hugged back just as tightly. “It’s so good to see you, how are you feeling?” Caitlin pulled back and urged Felicity to sit on an exam table, giving a quick hug of greeting to Oliver before she turned to wash her hands.

“I feel fine.” Felicity responded, watching as Caitlin dried her hands carefully and donned a pair of gloves.

“No headaches, tingling, nausea, vomiting?” Caitlin asked as she started to take vitals and look closely in Felicity’s ears, mouth, and eyes.

“No, nothing unusual.” Felicity quietly dealt with all the prodding, including blood draws, a brain scan, cheek swabs, hair follicles being pulled out, and all of her body parts being poked and squeezed.

After running every test known to man, or so it seemed to Felicity at least, Caitlin stripped off her gloves and started reading Felicity’s brain activity.

“Anything noteworthy?” Oliver asked, his fingers rubbing together nervously.

“Well first things first, I don’t see evidence of any dark matter, or other fugitive substance in Felicity’s cells, like radiation, so there doesn’t seem to be an environmental causation for the memory loss. That being said, these are just preliminary tests and I have more involved tests ordered to make sure there is no human error on my readings and things I can’t physically read will be tested for as well.” Caitlin pointed out a row of negative results on the computer screen.

“I’m sure there was no error on your part, if you say she’s clear I trust you.” Oliver gave a soft smile, but he eyes were troubled.

“In my professional opinion this seems to be amnesia brought on my trauma, which is not at all uncommon, though there isn’t an easy remedy for it unfortunately.”

“Yeah, Elisa told us the same thing.” Oliver nodded.

“That being said, I’ll still be sure to test for everything I can, and outsource your file to a few people I know that are experts in the neurological field.” Caitlin opened her mouth to continue but Oliver’s phone rang and after checking the screen and seeing that it was John Diggle he silenced his phone and turned his attention back to Caitlin. “I’ll just need a consent form to share the data.” Caitlin popped the screen off the computer and passed the tablet to Felicity with a form for her to sign.

“Anything that can help is fine with me.” Felicity smiled to Caitlin and signed. “Thank you for coming all the way over here for this.” Her cheeks turned a soft pink and she handed the tablet back.

“Of course Felicity, you’ve done the same many times for us, I was happy to come help however I could.”

With some more easy conversation and promises of being in touch with results soon Caitlin sat down to start running further tests and Oliver and Felicity made their way out of the lab.

“You ready to go home? Have lunch with the kids maybe?” Oliver asked her and she could hear his phone buzzing from his pocket.

“Is that important? You can get it if you need to.” Felicity offered softly.

“Nothing is more important than you.” Oliver told her, his face serious, but he did pull his phone out to look at the screen.

**JD: JLA is calling, meeting on the watchtower tonight, you coming?**

**OQ: The world will have to keep spinning without me.**

Oliver typed the reply quickly then pocketed his phone and took Felicity’s hand in his.

“See, nothing to worry about.” He smiled and started toward the elevator. “So for lunch, how do you feel about Italian?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you liked this chapter, I'm slowly working through my outline for this story and it's finally starting to take shape! I've been a little uninspired with the state of the world but I hope that this chapter brings at least a little joy for some of you. 
> 
> And if you have any questions at all you can always leave them in the comments or DM me on twitter:  
> @MariaElaineVana


End file.
